Amanda Kelly (Ruby Herring Mysteries)
Amanda Sloane Kelly (Christina Cox) is the main villainess from the 2019 Hallmark film, Ruby Herring Mysteries: Her Last Breath, the second film of the Ruby Herring series (airdate September 29, 2019). Introduction Amanda Kelly is the COO of Natalie's All Naturals, a company owned by her good friend, Natalie Billings, who was also a yoga instructor. In her first appearance, Amanda was shown with Ruby Herring asking about Natalie, as she hadn't heard from Natalie and they were days away from a big gala event. Both women were later at the site of a car crash, with Natalie suddenly being killed; however, an investigation revealed that the crash didn't kill Natalie. In actuality, Natalie was poisoned--news that drew shock from Amanda. Amanda was also shown speaking at Natalie's funeral, and regarding suspects, among the group was Roger Davis, an artist who engaged in a verbal spat with Natalie regarding one of his paintings. Though other suspects came in the form of Natalie's estranged sister, Kate Billings, as well as Natalie's lover, Steve McCurren, Roger became the prime suspect and was actually taken into custody after Ruby and detective Jake Killian responded to an anonymous tip, which led them to finding the cup containing Natalie's poisoned smoothie on Roger's boat. Reveal Ruby had doubts regarding Roger's guilt, especially after she and Jenny Taylor learned that Amanda served as the interim president of Natalie's charity, whose funds were suddenly being transferred to a company known as Ocean Shore. The transfer was made by someone going only by "A. Sloane," leading to Ruby visiting Amanda on a hunch. While making small talk with Amanda at her home, Ruby discovered a certficate that revealed her real name: Amanda Sloane Kelly. She also found parts of a plant that was used to poison Natalie, as well as blue paint on her white SUV, which led to the true reveal that Amanda was Natalie's killer. The film's climax saw Ruby attend the gala and discover that Amanda had a passport, confirming her suspicions that Amanda was headed to the Maldives, where she wouldn't face extradition. She later confronted Amanda with the facts; Amanda had embezzled from Natalie's charity and used her Ocean Shore "company" to house her ill-gotten loot. To keep Natalie from finding out the truth, the evil Amanda poisoned Natalie's smoothie with her plant, resulting in Natalie's organs shutting down while she was behind the wheel. The villainess denied Ruby's claims and stated that Roger's colchicine pills killed Natalie, only for Ruby to point out that the colchicine wasn't made public. In addition, Amanda's plan also included framing Roger, as they had dated until two weeks before the film's events. She drove her blue SUV as part of the frame-up job, and later painted it white, while also planting the cup in Roger's boat. Amanda was arrested by Jake, with the villainess continuing to deny the claims. Navigation Gallery Amanda Kelly 2.png Amanda Kelly 3.png Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested